something new
by snowbaby921
Summary: Draco is happy with the person he has chosen to be with for years. They hid there love during school and the final battle and continue to do so out of habit. What happens when feelings for someone else start to surface. Will he hurt the one he is with or leave him for something new? Original was taken down reason put into first chapter. Please read or reread and review or review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just wanted everyone to know that i am going back and deleting some chapters. My daughter ended up sick and in the hospital twice this month and I got away from doing the prompts over at LiveJournal. I am going to revamp this story and repost longer chapters for it. I hope everyone will like the new revamp, most of the idea will stay the same but i have more freedom now to write this. I will be working on the other story for LiveJournal i was working on also and my other story i put on hold while doing this. Hopefully at least one chapter for all three a day or every other day. Im sorry for those who have read this and I hope you will continue to read where i left off. I Will be taking this down and reposting so people will see it all over again as a new story. Thank you for understanding. **

**Summary: Draco is happy with the person he has chosen to be with for years. They hid there love during school and the final battle and continue to do so out of habit. What happens when feelings for someone else start to surface. Will he hurt the one he is with or leave him for something new?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related. **

**Warning. Slash. sexual content later chapters. If don't like don't read please. **

**Chapter 1**

It was two days before the last year for Draco at Hogwarts, he found himself walking down Diagon Alley with his two best mates, Blaise and Adrian. They were talking about all the things they would be able to do this year with out the threat of Voldemort hanging over their heads. Blaise was just happy he was still alive, almost dying in the Room of Requirement last year.

Draco couldn't have been more grateful to Harry Potter for saving Blaise for more than him just being his best mate, he was also his lover. No one knew this, they had kept it secret for so long they still acted that way. Hard to break old habits and all that. The only thing was now every time Draco was with Blaise all he could do was picture Harry.

Draco hated himself for it and tried to spoil Blaise as much as he could, paying him back for thinking these things about Harry when ever they were together, and when ever they were apart. He knew there was no way Blaise could know the thoughts running in his head but he still felt guilty all the same and knew he would be hurting his love if he ever did find out. He only hoped that he could keep it up, the pain in his heart was almost to much to bear and seeing Blaise' loving eye he had to stop himself plenty of times from telling him.

He looked up from his thoughts when he walked into Blaise's back. He followed the path of his friends eyes and saw him staring at Harry, Ron and Hermione down the path. Ron and Hermione were laughing and holding hands while Harry was standing off to the side looking around.

"Blaise what's wrong?" He asked laying a hand on the other boys shoulder.

"Nothing. I just want to thank him you know? I never got the chance to like you did during the trials." Blaise said looking over at Draco, pleading with his eyes to let him go over there.

"Let's go then. Don't see what harm it could do." Draco said smiling and nodding at his two friends.

As they were walking over his eyes caught Harry's and he saw the other boy's widen in surprise. He wasn't sure why, maybe he wasn't expecting Draco to ever walk towards him again. His eyes roamed over Harry's body and he quickly stopped himself when he realized what he was doing. They finally stopped in front of Harry and his friends and Draco just stood there, silently, waiting for someone to talk.

"Malfoy, Zabini, Pucey. What are you three doing over here?" Harry asked eyes straight ahead not really looking at any of them.

"I wanted to come over and speak with you Harry." Blaise said, and Draco noticed Harry's eyes widen with the use of his first name.

"What would you need to speak to him about Zabini?" Ron asked stepping next to his best friend, while Hermione was lightly touching his shoulder to pull him back.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my life last year, both of you." Blaise looked between Harry and Ron. "You didn''t have to risk either of your lives for us but you did and I am ever so grateful." Ron was about to speak but Harry interrupted him.

"No matter what side you were on I couldn't let anyone die like that if I had a chance to save them. There was only one person I wanted to cause the death of and he is now gone. So don't mention it again and just leave us alone now. We never got along before, and I don't think we will now." Harry replied. Draco noticed how Harry had changed, his attitude and the way he spoke showed just how much.

"I...Alright. I thought. Never mind. Let's go Draco." Blaise said and unintentionally grabbed Draco's hand in his and started to walk off.

Draco saw Harry's eyes widen at their locked hands and he felt his stomach drop, he didn't know why but he felt like he just hurt Harry with that one action. He saw Ron start to open his mouth before Hermione spoke softly to him.

"Leave them alone. They weren't starting anything, just wanted to say thanks. They have changed and let them be happy for once."

"But Hermione, they are holding hands." Hermione started laughing and pulled Ron away, leaving Harry staring after them.

When he finally lost sight of Harry because of the distance, and people walking in his line of sight, he pulled on Blaise' hand, pulling his out of the other boys. He looked up and saw the hurt in Blaise eyes as he stopped walking and looked at him. He didn't know what to say so he just started walked towards the stores so they could finish their shopping. He heard Adrian whispering to Blaise and saw how close and intimate the other boy looked with his boyfriend when he looked back to see where they were. He knew things needed to change, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for that yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The train rushed down the tracks bringing Draco to Hogwarts. The night before he sat in his room, staring out at the stars, wondering what this year was going to bring. Blaise was sleeping not five feet from where he was sitting and he would glance back at his love every once in a while, watching him sleep peacefully, not knowing how Draco was feeling.

He used to be deeply in love with Blaise, so much so he never thought anything would change his mind. However after Harry saved his life and Blaise', something changed. He couldn't stop thinking about Harry and now he knew he was going to break Blaise' heart. He also knew he had to do it sooner than later, but he wasn't sure how to tell him he was slowly falling out of love with him.

A squeeze to his hand brought him out of his thoughts and he looked over towards Blaise, sitting next to him on the train and smiling at him. His heart squeezed in his chest and he smiled faintly back. Adrian was across from them, looking between them, with a weird expression on his face. Draco inclined his head to him and Adrian looked away.

"Adrian, I need to speak with Blaise real quick, could you give us a moment?" Draco asked knowing he had to tell Blaise how he was feeling before they got to school. The other boy wanted everyone to know about them and he couldn't do that to him.

"Yeah, just." Adrian looked towards Blaise and then back to Draco, "Be gentle please. Blaise I'll be a couple doors down if you need me after wards." Draco scrunched his eyes up confused at what his other friend was saying, like he knew what he was going to do.

After the door was closed Draco grabbed tighter onto Blaise' hand, suddenly regretting what he was going to do. He saw the confusion in Blaise' eyes and almost started to cry.

"Blaise you know I have loved you for a very long time, you are my best friend and everything to me." He saw Blaise nod his head and try to pull his hand away, but he squeezed tighter, not wanting to let him go just yet. "So I don't want to lie to you any longer. My feelings are slowly changing from love as a boyfriend to love as a friend. I have tried to fight it because I don't want to loose you, but I find myself thinking of someone else a lot. I don't think it is fair to you that I am thinking like this. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Your dumping me? Does this other person feel the same for you, have you told him?" Blaise asked this time ripping his hand from Draco's and pushing back in the seat.

"I haven't told him and truthfully I don't think I stand a chance with him, but this has more to do with me not wanting to drag you along and hurt you more later on. You deserve better than this Blaise. You did nothing wrong and I really hope you will forgive me one day and still be my friend." Tears were running down both their faces as Blaise was standing up.

"I... I don't know what to think right now. How did Adrian know you were going to do this, did you speak to him first?" Blaise asked backing towards the door.

"No. I have no idea how he knew. I just don't want to completely loose you Blaise, I still love you." Draco's heart was beating a mile a minute.

"I have to go. Bye Draco." Blaise ran out the door then, leaving Draco by himself.

The rest of the way to the castle he cried. He knew it was going to hurt Blaise when he did this but he didn't think it was going to hurt him just as much. He had loved Blaise for so long, longer than they had been together, but he needed to let him go before he hurt him even worse.

When they arrived at the school he let his body carry him to the carriages, and up to the door to the school. He didn't even remember going into the great hall and sitting down at the table. All he knew was his heart tore in his chest when he saw Blaise sitting at the end of the table with Adrian's arm wrapped around him and sending daggered looks his way.

He ducked his head, trying to get away from that look and the other looks he was getting from some of the others at his table. It was obvious they all knew that he was at least fighting with the other two, even though they had no idea why it seemed they all sided with Blaise. It didn't matter at that moment, he decided to chance a glance at the Gryffindor table and felt his heart melt at the smile upon Harry's face as he talked to his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Draco tried to eat when the food was served after the welcoming speech and the sorting, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He moved his fork around the plate, swirling his food around and mixing it all together. Moments later he heard owl's screeching above him and knew the post was being delivered. It always amazed him how parent's could send stuff to their children after just seeing them hours before.

He glanced over towards where Harry sat with his friends and saw a smile spread across his face when his snowy white owl, Hedwig he remembered his name being, flew and perched on Harry's shoulder. He loved seeing that smile spread across the other boys face in such happiness, he only hoped that he would be able to be the one to put that smile upon his face in the future.

Grumbling to himself he pushed off the bench and made to leave the Great Hall. He didn't need to be in here when no one was talking to him and everyone else was laughing and being happy. He knew it was dark outside but he needed to get some fresh air and he needed it quickly. Everything that had happened in the last couple of hours was hitting him hard.

Sitting down on the stone wall just out side the Main doors, he hung his head. He knew he lost his best friend when he broke it off with Blaise, and he also knew the way Adrian was hoovering over the other boy he had lost his friendship as well. He suspected for awhile that Adrian had feelings for Blaise other than friendship. He just hoped that Adrian would make Blaise happy, more than he did.

He wasn't expecting the Main doors to open again while he was sitting out here, so when they did his head snapped up in surprise. Even more so when he saw Harry walking out the doors by himself, and he wondered where the other two of the Golden Trio were.

Draco saw Harry stop quickly when he finally noticed Draco sitting there, and when it looked like the other boy was about to turn around and head inside, Draco finally spoke up.

"Harry." He said looking towards the other, hoping he would stay.

Harry slowly turned around and scowled at him, he really wish he would stop doing that. He knew he made a lot of mistakes when it came to Harry in the past but he had hoped since the war was over that they could at least put all that behind them.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"I...I thought maybe we could talk, since no one else is around." Draco suggested, waiting for Harry to speak.

"And why would I want to do that with you?"

"Look I know I did some shitty things in the past." With that Harry scoffed under his breath. "But the war is over, you know why I did all those things and I just wish we could get past it all."

"I don't think that will be possible, after everything Malfoy. Just leave me alone." Harry turned around to head back inside and Draco quickly jumped off the wall and ran over to him, grabbing him by the shoulder and spinning him around. His silver eyes locked with Harry's green and he didn't realize he was doing it until it was too late. His lips touched Harry's ever so softly and he felt Harry stiffen. His eyes snapped open to see Harry staring back at him and he quickly pulled away with a hand over his mouth.

"Oh god. Shit. I am so sorry." Draco started pacing thinking he just lost all chance at ever befriending Harry now.

He could see out of the corner of his eyes as he continued to pace that Harry still stood there, mouth open and eyes wide. When he finally came to a stop and was about to speak again, Harry started moving, right back into the school. Draco couldn't make the words come out of his mouth and lost his chance to redeem himself. Harry was gone, back in the school and probably never wanting to be alone with him again. He didn't blame him at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The snow finally started falling a couple weeks after that awful night that he kissed Harry. Draco was wondering around the grounds and ended up at the Green houses. He stood in front of one of the ice covered windows and dragged his finger down, splitting the ice. The chill of the night air started to make him shiver so he began his walk back towards the school. Hanging his head, hating the feeling of the loneliness taking over his life.

When he reached the doors of the school he didn't notice another person standing in front of the doors. The person moved into his direct path, making him raise his head when he saw the feet standing in front of him. When he saw who it was his eyes grew slightly wide and he wanted to run in shame in the other direction.

"Malfoy."

"Ha...Potter. What are you doing out here?" He asked stepping back a few inches.

"I wanted to talk about the last time we were out here. I saw you leave and decided to wait for you here." Harry moved over to the wall and leaned back against it as he spoke.

"What is there to talk about. I made a fool of my self and won't be doing it again." Draco started walking back towards the door only to have Harry move into his path once again.

"Why did you do it?" He asked.

"Do what." Draco didn't want to talk about it. He just wanted to get into the school and under his covers.

"Kiss me. You know full well that I'm talking about the kiss." Harry moved a little closer, making Draco back up yet again. "Stop doing that." Draco halted his actions and just stared at Harry.

"Well. Why did you kiss me?" Draco was getting irritated by now and just wanted to go to sleep.

"I like you alright. Is that what you wanted to here. I know you don't have any feelings towards me other than hatred. I know I shouldn't have." He was stopped mid rant by Harry's lips on his. He couldn't think or respond for a couple of seconds but when he felt Harry starting to pull away he moved into action.

His right hand came up behind Harry's neck and his left around his hip, pulling Harry into his body. His lips moved on top of the others for a few moments before his tongue slipped out and coaxed Harry's lips apart, darting in to dance with his tongue. They pulled apart when the air became too chill and Draco needed air.

"Oh wow." Harry breathed out as Draco pulled away. His face was red and lips swollen from the kisses, he looked stunning.

"Why. I don't understand." Draco put his hand up to his mouth, not wanting the feeling to go away of finally getting what he wanted. It had felt amazing to have Harry letting him kiss him, he wanted to do it again so bad, but he needed to know why.

"I haven't stopped thinking about the first kiss with you. I. I've tried kissing a few girls since then." This made Draco back up a bit but Harry reached out and grabbed his hand, stopping him. "They didn't feel the same. I never thought about guys before, not once until you kissed me. I had to do it again and see if it was real, this feeling."

Draco looked up into Harry's eyes and knew he was telling the truth, being sincere. He just didn't know how to respond. Just weeks ago Harry hated him, told him to stay away and didn't want anything to do with him. Now he seemed to want him, he just didn't understand.

"Draco, I would like to see where this could lead." Draco's eyes widen when Harry said this.

"What. What are you saying?" He asked.

"I would like for us to date, be boyfriends. Wow I never thought I would say that to anyone." Harry lightly laughed at his own words. "So?"

"I. I would love that." Draco smiled.

"Great. There is just one thing." Draco tilted his head waiting for Harry to continue. "We can't let anyone know." Draco ripped his hand from Harry's and stepped back.

"No. I won't be a dirty little secret." Harry grabbed his hand back and looked at him in the eyes.

"You won't be, well not like that, not for long. No one knows I may be gay. I need time to tell people. That alone will be a shock, not to mention what everyone will say when they find out I am with you. I just need time to tell people, please." Draco looked at the pleading look in Harry's eyes.

He felt somewhat bad for him but he wouldn't do it. He was falling in love with Harry for a while and he couldn't just sit by and not be with him in public. He wouldn't hide this from people, he couldn't.

"After you tell people you are gay than come back and talk to me. Just don't take long Harry, I may have strong feelings for you, but I'm not going to wait forever for you to come back to me." Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry one more time, pulling his hand free in the process. When he was done he nodded to Harry and walked around him back into the school.

He couldn't sleep that night, thinking about all the possibilities that could happen. He wasn't lying he wouldn't wait around for Harry. If someone else got his attention then he would try with them, give them his full attention. If Harry was able to come out to his friends and come back to him, he would be with him, just not in secret. He just had to wait and see what would happen.


End file.
